


Sick Pets And Pet Names (DEArtfest Day 10 - Sickfic)

by Lallygo



Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (it's the cat the cat is sick), DEArtfest, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pet Names, Sickfic, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, This was not the intended result for the prompt was it, Veterinary Clinic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo
Summary: Gavin groaned. “The… my cat’s sick, gotta take care of her,” he explained. “I was up all night."As much as they teased each other, Nines cared deeply about Gavin and his health. Often he wished that he could do something about it. Perhaps this was his chance. “Do you need any help?”-Gavin stayed up all night because his cat was sick. Nines wants to help.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sick Pets And Pet Names (DEArtfest Day 10 - Sickfic)

**Author's Note:**

> well this took far longer than i expected. i write way more if cats are involved. a disclaimer, this is mostly focused on the cat. just sayin. her name is cynthia and i now love her and want her

Nines was at work early, as always. With not much else to do, he decided to put himself to use and finish whatever paperwork there was, or research online. Sometimes even when Gavin arrived, they’d have nothing to do for hours.

This time, Nines put down his research almost immediately when Gavin brought in a small radio.

“What is that?” he asked, curiosity piqued.

“Uh… nanny radio-thingy,” Gavin mumbled, rubbing his eyes. The first thing he did was get himself a cup of coffee, but now it appeared that even that wasn’t waking him up. The circles under his eyes were darker than usual, hair messy and… label sticking out of the front of Gavin’s shirt.

“Your shirt is on back to front,” Nines informed quietly. “And what is the radio for?”

“Oh - oh, shit,” Gavin groaned. “The… my cat’s sick, gotta take care of her,” he explained. “I was up all night. She-”

A tinny meow sounded from the radio.

“She was wailing all night,” he finished with a sigh. “I just wanna know she’s okay. I know it seems fuckin’ stupid, but it’s a little reassuring.”

“No, that is perfectly reasonable.” Nines frowned, LED spinning yellow. He obviously cared a lot about this cat. As much as they teased each other, Nines cared deeply about Gavin and his health. He knew of his less-than-functional habits, his recurring anxiety, and his caffeine addiction which he refused to solve. Often he wished that he could do something about it. Perhaps this was his chance. “Do you need any help?”

“What?” Gavin looked up, eyes only half-open. “How could  _ you _ help?” he scoffed, although his glance to the side and back suggested genuine curiosity.

“For an hour or two tonight, I might be able to spare some time to watch your cat for you. You could get some sleep,” he suggested. Nines liked to appear like he had a life beyond the DPD - and he did, to an extent. Sometimes he’d visit a bookstore, or try to improve his facial expressions (still not quite natural). Bookstores were good for him. He had a favourite one - cosy and warm, and the owner was an android themself. They were always accepting of people who came in, even the slightly more intimidating androids such as Nines. He was particularly fond of the romance section. He hoped that one day, he’d find someone whom he felt so strongly about, he’d risk death to save from some sort of evil. Illogical, but a nice thought.

“Uh…” Gavin paused for a moment, glazy stare drifting into the distance before he screwed his eyes shut and tried again. “Uh, okay - watch cat, get sleep…” He tried in vain to summarise and process the words he’d heard. “No, you - you can’t watch the cat. She’s… we have a vet appointment tonight,” he explained - finally.

“I could come.” Nothing was going to stop Nines from helping, not this time. Gavin rejected his offers all too often.

“I mean, you’d do that? Even for all the shit I’ve put you through?” he asked, amazed.

“Yes,” Nines sighed. “Even for everything you have done that might be considered less than friendly, I do care about you. And you are improving all the time. I should think this would be beneficial to both of us.”

“How would  _ you _ get anything out of it?”

“Well, I get to find out what your home looks like. And meet your cat,” he smiled. He’d seen photos - so many photos - of Gavin’s cat, Cynthia, but never actually met her. From what he could tell, she could go from cuddly and soft to clawing Gavin’s eyes out in seconds.

“I mean, don’t snoop around too much. You might get scared off,” he chuckled, only half-joking.

Nines doubted what might scare him off. He didn’t know everything, but he could guess the habits Gavin had found himself caught up in. “Then it is settled. I will come home with you to take your cat to the veterinarian.”

“Okay… sure… wait, were we doing something before this conversation? Do we have something to do?” he asked, eyes widening.

Nines smiled in pity. “No, Gavin. We just have a small amount of paperwork. Leave that to me, you try to relax and regain your mental capabilities.”

“Oh… okay,” Gavin mumbled. “Just gonna go get another coffee.” He leaned on the desk as he stood up, yawning.

“Go on,” Nines chuckled, looking back down to work and dragging a few papers from Gavin’s desk to his own. He didn’t usually do Gavin’s work for him… but now, he needed it.

-

“Alright - uhh, fuck, keys, keys,” Gavin groaned, fumbling through his pockets. “Ah! Keys,” he exclaimed, dragging out a silver keyring only to drop it. “Keys. Fuck.”

Nines bent down to pick them up, not trusting Gavin to keep them in his grip. The ring contained a silver key and a tiny pawprint dangly. He slipped the key into the lock, turned it, and walked inside.

Almost immediately, a cat could be heard near-screaming.

“Oh! Oh, baby, where are you,” Gavin whined, rushing past Nines and into the flat. “Cyn?” The cat responded with another quiet wail. “Baby!” A cry of delight told Nines that the cat and Gavin had found each other.

Nines locked the door behind them, carefully scanning the apartment. It was definitely lived-in - although the couch was messed up, there were dishes to be done, and he was sure that at least one light bulb hadn’t been replaced in years. Cat toys were scattered on the floor, and a large cardboard parcel box rested at one of the corners. He walked further into the flat, stepping over a cushion halfway between the kitchen and the bathroom, and entered the bedroom.

“Oh, baby, my baby girl, I love you! Yes, yes, I do,” Gavin cooed, stroking the short-haired black cat. She had half of her tail missing, and brilliant green eyes. “My cute little precious baby girl.” He showered the cat with more compliments than Nines had ever heard before.

“Is this Cynthia?” Nines asked. The bedroom was almost as messy as everywhere else. Another cardboard box sat in the corner, the sheets weren’t made, and there were even more toys on the floor. Upon closer inspection, about a third of the toys were for a cat, another third were plushies from Gavin’s childhood, and a final few were for more private use. Nines wisely decided not to enquire.

“Yeah… aww, isn’t she just the sweetest?” he asked, rhetorical only in that he appeared to be sure that she was the best thing to ever have lived.

“She is very nice,” Nines agreed, although he wasn’t sure exactly what element of the cat he was supposed to be pleased by. She was an average cat, perhaps even under average if he counted the missing tail. Something was entirely attractive about her round, bright eyes, though. “We need to be going to the vet very soon. Your appointment is in 45 minutes, and the car will take 30.”

“Mm… okay,” he groaned. “The, uh, cat box is right… y’know, on the closet.” He kept his face buried in the animal, nuzzling and making fake purring noises to counter Cynthia’s own.

Nines managed to look away, taking the box from on top of the closet and placing it on the bed.

“Okay, there’s a pot of valerian on the bedside table there. Give me that.”

Nines was already confused by his methods, but obliged silently, handing him the pot.

“Alright, baby… let’s do this.”

Nines was confused for a moment, until he remembered that, unfortunately, “baby” referred to the cat. He shook his head, clearing thoughts of pet names, and focused on Gavin and his cat.

Gavin opened the pot carefully, high enough so that the cat wouldn’t reach it. He took a large pinch and placed it in the very back of the cat box. The cat started showing interest rapidly, nosing her way first to Gavin’s fingers, and then with some guidance, into the box. Gavin carefully shut the door behind her. “Good girl!” he grinned. “Such a good girl.”

“That was impressive,” Nines commented. “The valerian engaged her enough to lead her into -”

“Shut up and help me lift this,” Gavin interrupted. “She’s heavier than she looks!”

Nine’s frown eased into a smile after a few seconds. “Let me.” He took the handle of the box and lifted it easily. “Let’s go.”

-

The wait at the surgery was nerve-wracking. Or it was for Gavin, at least, who looked both confused and concerned for the whole wait.

The receptionist was surprised, to say the least, that a police android would be accompanying Gavin on his trip to the vet. Especially when he was 6-odd feet tall, with eyes as cold as icicles.

Gavin kept baby-talking to the cat. There was no-one else in the waiting room, it being rather late so that he could fit in the appointment around his work. A good thing, too, as the cat wailed back every few moments. He shushed it calmly every time, feeding her more valerian when she was especially stressed.

“Hey! Hey, hey hey, it’s okay, baby! I love you, yes? Yeah! You’re gonna be okay, right baby girl?” he asked.

“She will be fine, I am sure,” Nines reassured weakly from his seat beside Gavin.

Gavin didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah… I know, she’s just… never been like this before,” he whined. “It’s - it’s freaking me out. Thanks, by the way,” he added, “for being here.”

“That is quite alright.” Processors deep in the heart of Nines’s system whirred faster as Gavin rested his head on Nines’s shoulder. He reached out, about the touch Gavin’s hair, when -

“Cynthia Reed?”

Gavin snapped his head up. “Yep!” He gathered his things and without another word, they went to the room.

Nines missed the contact, although it came back quickly enough, Gavin squeezing his hand nervously as soon as they got in. Nines gave a questioning look.

“I - I don’t like these places… so clean… they remind me of death,” he grumbled.

The room was indeed very clean, having been sprayed with antiseptic all over. It stank of cleaning chemicals, and posters all over the walls reminded them of the risks of keeping a pet. “Death?” Nines asked.

“Yeah - when I was younger, y’know, we had cats and… I guess this room was where I learnt not to cry,” he answered vaguely.

Nines said nothing more, instead pulling Gavin closer and holding a little more protectively.

The vet checked Cynthia over. “Okay, when was the last time you checked her teeth?” he asked.

“Uh, like, a while ago… I don’t know - I have a really busy job,” he smiled apologetically.

“Alright, well, she has a little bit of toothache due to a rotten tooth. Nothing we can’t sort out,” he explained. “I can take her in now. She’ll just have an anaesthetic for a short time whilst we extract the tooth, then you can take her home. It shouldn’t take anything more than 30 minutes.”

“Oh, thank god,” Gavin breathed. “Yes, yeah, do it.”

“In that case, you can wait in the waiting room. We’ll bring her back out to you when we’re done.”

“Thank you,” he smiled awkwardly.

-

Gavin’s pulse and breathing were faster than usual the whole wait. Neither of them were entirely comfortable, but at least Nines didn’t need sleep. The scarred brunet beside him was both stressed and sleep-deprived.

“God, you know, that vet always reminds me of an eagle,” Gavin commented. “He’s like, really… his eyes are all squinty,” he muttered. “And he looks like he has a beak… did you see his hands? He bites those nails, I know he does,” Gavin scoffed.

Nines listened to his rambling on, nodding and replying when necessary. He understood that this was Gavin’s coping mechanism for the stress - insults and anger. He supposed this was why everyone called him an asshole at work.

Nines tried something on a whim. He pulled Gavin close and made quiet shushing noises. “It is okay…” He searched the dictionary for a pet name to use. “Darling.”

Gavin looked up, opening his mouth to respond, but closing it again confusedly. His expression softened after a while, leaning against Nines and giving in to the attention.

Nines continued to comfort Gavin as Gavin had comforted his cat for the rest of the wait, and it did seem to help. He calmed down a little, closing his eyes and struggling against sleep every so often. Nines assumed that if he had been awake enough, he would’ve resisted the attention.

“Excuse me?”

Gavin woke up suddenly, blinking a few times. “Y-yes? Cyn? Is she okay?” He took the cat box from the vet’s arms.

The vet backed away a little. “She will be fine. I suggest you cut up her food for a day or so, though.” He left without another word to clean up.

Gavin paused before saying, “Fuckin’ eagle. Fuckin’ cured my fuckin’ cat, I’m fuckin’ grateful but still,” he laughed quietly.

Nines stood up, going to the reception to pay and go home, finally. Or to Gavin’s home, at least. He punished himself for the internal slip-up.

-

Gavin stumbled into the apartment, first duty to take care of Cynthia. He placed her down in the cardboard box in his bedroom, Nines following behind. Letting out a sigh, he groaned, “Finally. It’s over.”

“Everything will be alright,” Nines smiled.

“Wait… did - did you see, did you see this shit when you came in?” he chuckled nervously, pointing to the adult toys on the floor he only just noticed.

“Yes,” Nines hesitantly replied, “although I understand why you would have them -”

“Fuck,” he moaned. “I’m - I’m sorry - no-one ever comes around,” he whined, picking them up hurriedly and shoving them in a drawer. “Uh… so, do you have to leave, or?”

“No, not at all. I can if you wish, but I could spare more time to stay and watch her for you while you get some rest. I do highly suggest that you sleep,” he said.

“I know, I know… okay, I mean, you can stay, but just, don’t look around anymore. I… might’ve left, like, some pants or something somewhere else, and that’d be embarrassing, and… yeah,” he finished quietly.

“Just undress to whatever extent you feel comfortable with, and I’ll stay here and watch the cat.”

“‘Kay,” Gavin mumbled. He pulled off his shoes, socks, belt, and shirt. “I mean, is this okay? Or, do you want me to put my shirt back on, or…?”

“I am rather relieved it’s off if I am honest. It was still inside out,” Nines commented.

Gavin hissed a curse word under his breath. “Alright… uh, c-can I turn out the light, or what?”

“You may turn out the light,” Nines informed him.

“Okay… night, then.” With a click, the light turned out.

“Goodnight, darling,” Nines murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the cat.

After about 5 minutes, Gavin groaned. “Just get over here and stop fuckin’ sitting there like a creep!”

Nines chuckled audibly, slipping off the same clothing that Gavin had, and sitting beside him.

“Mm… okay, don’t be offended if I end up leaning on you or some shit,” he mumbled.

“Go to sleep, my love,” he whispered carefully.

Nines felt Gavin heat up beneath him, before replying “M’kay, babe.”

Nothing else had to be said. Gavin worked his way into Nines’s lap, falling asleep with his head nuzzling into his inner thigh. Nines furiously fought back the urge to kiss him, settling for the ability to stroke gentle lines across his bare torso. He wished the light was on so he could properly admire his unshaven, scarred chest.

The cat was quiet all night. Nines swore she must have understood how delicate Gavin’s sleep pattern was. He stayed awake, listening to the gentle sound of Gavin’s breathing in the silent room. Finally, the stress had left him and he was serene and peaceful, head on Nines’s thighs.

Nines knew it was cruel to say, but he was glad that Gavin’s cat had been sick that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, it rhymes... hon hon hon, very clever, so smart, Dr Seuss... yes... *ignore rest of fic* im so smart :,)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
